


Deception

by elchrists



Series: 威廉帝王：正劇篇 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>費爾席克帶領家族往赴火之島出任務，無論如何都無法回三城與威廉見面，威廉於是使出苦肉計。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　那一日，克魯克斯遠近馳名、能力卓越的黑髮當家在任務中途失了分寸，毫無預警地丟下手邊要緊的領導工作，花上整整一個白晝利用空間魔法趕回立普圖衛，第一站就衝去情人的家。

　　衝進兩人所共享的主臥室，費爾席克還來不及脫下外套，便又跨過起居間衝向更隱密的內室。心悸焦慮的心情湧上喉頭，他大喊出情人的名字，空著的左手已然聚起魔法，珍惜又懊悔地打算以所有可能換回情人的健康。

　　但他居然看到威廉明‧格禮浮好端端的靠在雙人大床上，背後是好幾個羽絨枕頭，手邊一如往常捧著鍾愛的詩人的作品，涼爽絲滑而觸感佳的夏被雲淡風輕覆蓋他頎長的腿，翻書的手停了下，指間與自己同款式的對戒因陽光反射，閃出一抹晶亮，灰髮的斥候抬高視線，看見黑髮斥候而露出欣喜的笑容，乾淨的像晨雨洗滌後的清爽。

　　「太好了……」

　　以著來自奧佛路特的異國口音，若無其事吐出了這麼句話，彷彿如同句子所包藏的態度的確沒什麼大不了，就只不過單純地發自內心表達現下的想法。威廉明本人非但沒有一點虛弱的跡象，身上當然也不見傷口。床頭櫃放著喝了半杯的威士忌，角冰尚未融化，抽剩的菸草捻熄在菸灰缸裡，室內依然留有獨特淡雅的乾草薰香。不管是費爾席克的嗅覺、聽覺、視覺，包括被稱為第六感的直覺，無一不以極明確的表徵傳遞一則訊息──他、被、騙、了。

　　「威……廉……明……」

　　那一刻，格禮浮當家的房間裡傳出費爾席克憤怒的咆哮。

　　

　　「給我解釋清楚──」


	2. Chapter 2

　　故事要從十幾個禮拜前一個偶然的任務開始說起。

　　向來，克魯克斯家族所經手的大小工作，都是由身為當家的費爾席克負責接洽。不如其他同樣資深的雇傭家族，總會逐漸發展出明確的專門業務，諸如保鑣、狩獵、採集、戰鬥，進而專精於某一方面，克魯克斯所感興趣的任務並不拘泥於一格，因此顯得多元多變。

　　這一回，費爾席克接下內容豐富的複合型任務，報酬在合理範圍，難易度也恰恰適合家裡的新興成員，以累積經驗為主要目的，費爾席克和表哥艾爾亞勒就這麼帶著一干較年幼的弟妹出發前往火之島。

　　到了當地，由於各種事前缺乏情報導致的錯判──儘管任務危險度不至於超出原本的評估──感覺上應該無法按照預定完成任務、收隊回城。

　　寄出兩封信分別給家裡、以及給格禮浮的斥候大致說明狀況，費爾席克重新調整計畫，原本認為一切都在掌控，除了最初所估算的五日任務稍稍延長為十日之外。

　　十日後，雇主的大力讚賞加之以不在預期內一些有益的小狀況，費爾席克二次延長出任務的時間。從十日變成十五日。然後是二十五日、三十五日。

　　等他回過神來，已經整整兩個多月都耗在火之島的叢林。不曉得該說幸運、或者其實很不幸？雇主的過分信賴使得對方只願僱用克魯克斯一家，人手本就有些捉襟見肘，以及，儘管完成委託所須採集的素材不難見到，考量當地時不時的環境意外和些許人為因素，便構成令人尷尬的歸期未定的狀況。火之島的沙灘碧海藍天一望無際，雖說是度假勝地，卻讓費爾席克的心情沉重，每次看見如此澄澈的天幕都感到悵然，海與天如何一碧如洗，他能收隊回家的日子就有如何遙遙無期──連個影子也沒有。

　　從一開始只是慣性的小別幾日，甚至說好之後就去別處進行兩天一夜的小旅行，到第一次出差延期，以至於旅行取消，然後是第二次、第三次延期。到了第四次，費爾席克甚至不敢保證任務能在短期內結束，因此無論如何不願向情人承諾歸城的時刻。

　　威廉明從立普圖衛寄來催促的信每日每夜送達他手裡，字裡行間盡是纏綿並帶著埋怨暗示的句子。儘管已經較之於以前更辛勤的抽空回信，他能感覺威廉焦躁難耐的心情一天天加倍。如果能夠明確給出回家的時間，或許情況會好很多，偏偏費爾席克被動的卡在一個進退維谷的狀況，不知道終點究竟在哪裡的緣故，精神上所背負的等待的情緒也不斷加重。

　　而且，不只是威廉明單方面，費爾席克同樣也思念遠方情人。這份思念起初的確因自律而不著痕跡的壓抑在心裡，隨著晝夜交替的次數加多，露餡的痕跡卻越來越明顯。諸如比以前還要沒耐心的等待威廉的來信，僅僅數小時可以勤跑郵箱二十來趟，若有獨處機會就邊發呆邊盯著手上的戒指，或者把威廉的情書攤成一落趴在上面睡覺，聽到任何進度延遲的消息絕對遷怒發火，就連平時帶隊指揮也毛毛躁躁，笑容不見於面，擰蹙的眉頭越來越緊，任務出發前從威廉那借走的衣物逐漸成為固定裝備，明明是往叢林裡去，如果不能偷偷抓著口袋裡威廉的領帶，他有時候甚至無法讓自己平靜思考。

　　這些私密的小細節由於家人默契十足的幫忙掩護而不至於被外人所察覺，但以艾爾亞勒為首的一眾弟妹都切身明瞭兄長的忍耐已經瀕臨極限，接下來實在不知道情況會演變成何副光景。心裡邊嘆唸著哥哥千萬不要大爆炸、或者爆炸的時候絕對不要剛好在場，邊著手安排任何可能把格禮浮的斥候召來火之島、抑是讓費爾席克回立普圖衛幾天的方法。甚至這群人趁費爾席克睡覺的時間開過幾次家庭作戰會議，但由於無法搞定雇主的堅持、工作又過於技術性需仰賴兄長指揮，無論哪種方法都幾近於無望。

　　就在這個混亂的時期，又發生讓第二負責人艾爾亞勒手足無措的大危機。頭一天是個風光明媚的好日子，明明一大早的檢討會議才因為進度稍前而讓費爾席克難得展露笑顏，幾個小時後就給艾爾亞勒猛怒的回馬槍：兩個多月，無論多晚至少會在中午前寄達的威廉的來信，一直到下午都沒有半點消息。

　　連家裡最愛唱反調的百迦爾、百斐爾兄妹都知道情況嚴重，紛紛私下怨罵威廉健忘或郵差無能並識相的走避兄長，那一天，除卻克魯克斯擅長使用西洋劍的白髮劍士，沒有人敢主動接近費爾席克。

　　然後第二天，火之島的海灘滂沱大雨，無法出任務的緣故進度兩倍落後，更糟的是被關在營地木屋裡的費爾席克，當天也沒有收到威廉的信。

　　情況延續到第四天，費爾席克所散發的活人勿近氣場甚至可以嚇阻火之島的怪物。接近傍晚，留守營地的梅洛莉衝出營區，欣喜若狂的挺進叢林尋找克魯克斯的隊伍，把一封剛被郵差送抵、從立普圖衛格禮浮家地址寄出的信件交到費爾席克手上。

　　那一刻，隨行的弟弟妹妹們總算鬆懈三日來的緊繃──他們認為既然收到情書，肯定能夠平復費爾席克幾日的壞心情，那麼即使短時間依然無法結束任務，多少還是有撫慰作用。卻未料費爾席克剛拆開信，臉色毫無預警地慘白了，艾爾亞勒還來不及伸出手臂抓住弟弟，黑髮的男斥候頭一次丟下正執行任務的隊伍，失態地拔腿奔回營區。

　　掉在泥地裡的信紙幾乎是空白的，只有一行與威廉有所差別，娟秀斜橫的字跡，上面寫著：哥哥傷重，速回。

　　是貝拉的字，艾爾亞勒認出來，倒抽一口冷氣。


	3. Chapter 3

　　這一切竟是騙局。

　　思緒清楚理解到這一層面的當下，費爾席克彷彿爆炸了。各種情緒充塞著腦袋裡掌管言語的區塊，導致一時無語難言。等到稍作冷靜，他才發現身體發冷，並察覺自己的思考清楚得只剩下觸動他感情最深的部分──那是差點以為會失去、被丟下的恐懼，但這份恐懼是假的，是被眼前的男人有所目的誤導的。

　　重重的一拳毫無保留揍向威廉明的側腹，被動手的對象因為自知理虧而沒有閃躲，那一拳很重，不是平常打鬧調情的手腳，費爾席克是以真的想打架的心情揮拳頭的。

　　威廉明悶哼一聲，痛得一時半刻說不出話，但等麻痺五感的痛覺稍稍消退立刻伸手抓住費爾席克，抱著他，拖上床，開心地低聲開了口。

　　「太好了、真的太好了……」

　　費爾席克氣得直發抖，拳頭完全沒有鬆開的意思，如果可以他真想盡情地把情人痛揍一頓，但威廉明吐出的話語又讓他實在舉不起這個手。他懂這句話的意思，當然也明白威廉做出過分的欺騙的心情，他天殺的多麼想念威廉明，威廉明何嘗不是如此。

　　「你……玩笑太過分了──」

　　「對不起、對不起……我向你道歉，Feel，真的對不起。」

　　被揍的地方一定很痛吧，卻像是擁抱的甜蜜大大超越疼痛，而使威廉明完全忘記治療自己，只顧著邊道歉邊用臉頰磨蹭情人。費爾席克不甘心地想要抓住情人的視線，嚴厲表達威廉聽來漫不經心的道歉完全不該被用來回應此時的狀況。但他剛想開火，威廉淺紅色明透的瞳孔正好凝睇著自己，這才感受到情人眼底最慎重的異常平靜的態度，儘管四目相接不過一秒，威廉又低下頭，賴在黑髮斥候的胸前繼續撒嬌。

　　「對不起……我不是存心要嚇你，只是實在很希望你立刻回來。看來我一定不適合談遠距離戀愛呢。」

　　費爾席克的憤怒就像被放氣的氣球，隨著威廉明的話語和撒嬌一點一點消去，然後很沒堅持也很沒骨氣的變成毫無殺傷力的嘔氣。明明前一秒才打算不給情人甜頭，要好好懲罰這過分的騙子，此時卻只是蹙緊雙眉，舉起一臂抱了抱威廉。

　　「你讓我嚇死了。」

　　「我知道，我會賠罪，這是我的錯，不該拿傷重騙你。不過Feel，我絕對完全理解拿這件事欺騙你的嚴重性；我的意思是，把你弄回來有重要到我寧願用這種手段達成呀。」

　　費爾席克沒回答，將威廉的頭按在自己肩上，手掌揉梳威廉的灰髮，並且撫摸除了頭髮之外另一團柔軟的絨毛。

　　「不要只玩那個……想你想你，有兩個月沒有看到你聽到你聞到你抱著你了。你過得好嗎？」

　　明明這麼講，威廉頭上的絨毛還是反應主人情緒，在被撫摸的同時溫暖地抖動著，一定是很舒服的意思吧。

　　費爾席克屈服了，好吧，他認命，不追究了。

　　「嗯，我很好，然後也很想你……Mine。」


	4. Chapter 4

　　「廢話，費爾席克，我的人品什麼時候如此不值得信賴了？但他可是三城最惡名昭彰的混蛋，又很不幸他剛好是我哥哥。你也同情同情我吧？」

　　優雅喝著伯爵茶的美麗女魔法師，一雙紫羅蘭色眼睛斜視著欹靠床頭悠哉吃起情人豆腐的灰髮斥候，而這傢伙不痛不癢的繼續賴著情人撒嬌。

　　「至於那個混蛋好像完全沒聽懂我在罵他。」

　　「大概吧──誰叫法師智商太高？嗯哈！很難懂！」

　　正接受撒嬌的黑髮斥候沒有理會灰髮斥候的玩笑話，而是擰了擰眉很受不了的告知美女法師：「……如果威廉這豬腦親筆提寫病危或傷重，我的確也會相信，但完全及不上看見妳筆跡時六神無主的程度，貝拉。」

　　「我知道，我當然知道，Feel。」

　　明明不是和他說話，威廉唱歌般輕快的插嘴，並在費爾席克後頸處嗅嗅聞聞。

　　如果平常，除非兩人獨處、又或者和斥候公會共同的朋友相聚，否則威廉明、費爾席克鮮少當著他人的面如此親暱，即使雙方家人的面前也不例外。儘管依莎貝拉因各種巧合私下目睹不少這對情人的親密互動，如此大方而毫不顧慮她的在場倒也是頭一遭。

　　果然分開太久了吧，才會一反常態連最基本的禮儀也沒勁維持，不過貝拉並不討厭，因為談戀愛的雙方都屬於她所尊敬喜愛的對象，其中一位還是非常重要的兄長，看到這一對感情好，會覺得生活踏實可靠的多。

　　「所以，貝拉，他到底幹了什麼讓妳提筆寫那封信給我？」費爾席克嘔氣的推了推身後的威廉，用動作表示自己依然在意被設計的事情。不只故意謊稱傷重，就連叫貝拉寫信也是計畫的一部分。存心讓自己失去冷靜餘地，才能達到最迅速的效果──畢竟費爾席克的確用盡方法，奇蹟似的一天之內趕回立普圖衛。

　　「哼哼，關於這個嘛……」

　　一想起幾天前威廉的強硬手段，依莎貝拉就覺得情緒不暢快。兄長實在很賤，使得被提出要求的女魔法師毫無拒絕的可能。

　　「一開始我當然斷然說不。我承認，的確有一點點同情哥哥和你兩個多月見不到面，但拿傷重、病危當理由，玩笑開太大了，我還生氣的把哥哥罵了一頓，說無論如何不該拿這種事欺騙你。」

　　就在邊敘述事情經過的同時，當日的花香和陽光的溫度也隨著記憶浮現。因此一但回想灰髮斥候遭痛罵後、帶笑意所吐出的那句話，依莎貝拉彷彿感覺自己的血液再次凝固。

　　「然後這個天殺的混帳笑瞇瞇，滿臉不在意的看著我，湊過來在我耳邊說，如果不想騙你，就讓事情成真吧……」

　　原本接受情人撒嬌的黑髮斥候聽到這句話表情丕變，身體僵在威廉懷中無法作出反應。威廉明倒是繼續裝傻，雙臂下滑改纏抱費爾席克的腰，好細，好結實，膚質好好，他最最想念的Feel，果然是世界上數一數二的極品。

　　迎接他這份想法的是徹亮的巴掌聲。

　　威廉的頰側一片紅，火辣火辣，等一下大概要腫起來了，不過他一點也不在意。

　　「對不起，Feel，我知道玩笑開太過火囉。」

　　「威──廉──明──你若，真的敢……」

　　「嗯，我知道那樣很過分，所以只是嚇嚇貝拉寶貝，動刀的話My Feel肯定把我掃地出門，這樣可就笑不出來了。」

　　費爾席克身體微微發抖，根本不相信威廉的解釋，就算威廉嘴上說是要嚇嚇妹妹，無論作妹妹的、還是作情人的，都心寒的認為威廉當時絕對說到做到……

　　威廉則完全忽視費爾席克的心煩意亂，毫無輕重般，動作快活的重新坐好，把費爾席克攬入懷，以安撫為目的親吻費爾席克的臉頰。費爾席克推開他，對於威廉的撒嬌做出不領情的抗議。

　　「對不起，別不開心了。但就像我早些告訴你，把你弄回來的確有重要到我寧願用這種手段。」

　　「Mine，你敢弄傷自己，我絕對不會原諒你！」

　　「所以說不要緊張，不開這種玩笑話怎麼把你騙回立普圖衛？」

　　威廉明雙目低垂，凝視著比他視線水平略低的費爾席克的臉孔。費爾席克氣呼呼，那句警告很認真，當然，威廉當初嚇唬貝拉也是。但威廉比之費爾席克還要稍稍狡猾，畢竟他明白妹妹和情人都不可能拿他的健康作賭注，換言之，雖然那番話絕對不是虛張聲勢，同時卻又清楚明白眼前的兩人不可能讓威脅成真。

　　也知道這種時候和威廉明爭辯「玩笑話」的真偽，絕對無法從灰髮斥候身上討得道理，費爾席克盡量按耐內心焦躁狂亂的心緒，告訴自己冷靜，他一手下意識抓緊被單，另一手撈過情人的手臂，惡狠狠瞪著對方。

　　「跟我保證，威廉，從此不做這種威脅。」

　　「保證？我不明白。」

　　「不要裝傻，不准再威脅任何人說你要自殘──」

　　「都說了，只是開玩笑，根本就不是威脅，你在緊張什麼呢？Feel。」

　　威廉的笑意和煦，但不是發自內心的笑容，而是當他要說服別人、施展他個人魅力時，所習慣擺上的笑容。

　　裝傻裝得太刻意了，甚至不在乎讓費爾席克察覺他在裝傻。

　　「威廉明！」

　　「比起這個，還有其他更重要的事情吧──這麼久沒見，你難道一點也不想我？」

　　「不要抓著這一點企圖合理化你自己！」

　　「所以我們很久沒見面，對你來說並不重要？」

　　「威廉明！不要抓我的語病！」

　　威廉明笑嘻嘻的放鬆全身，用手臂纏住情人的身體，但很快就被費爾席克推開。

　　「答應我，威廉，不准再威脅這種事情！」

　　「我要抱抱。」

　　「不答應就沒有。」

　　「那親我一下？」

　　「威廉明！」

　　兩人對面的依莎貝拉有些意外的露出思考的表情，威廉斜眼瞥到，妹妹終於發現自己被利用了嗎？

　　「總之，」威廉從原本企圖賴著費爾席克、因而重心不穩的姿勢回復正常坐姿，一手撐著床緣，另一手悠悠哉哉將靠近床頭的窗戶打開，好讓涼風能夠晃進屋內。「為什麼我非作保證不可？作了保證我有什麼好處，或者我有什麼義務？」

　　費爾席克瞪大雙眼，不敢相信威廉居然能吐出這種句子。但威廉下一秒所敘述的內容，又讓他語塞而頓住。

　　「Feel，如果不祭出這一招，我要何年何月才能再看到你？不要跟我提什麼『很快』、『再過幾周』，我已經被延期太多次，每次都期望落空。也不要心存僥倖認為任務永遠是短期的，信心滿滿的篤定我們之間的緣分絕對長過這件工作。」

　　「我……」

　　「偏偏只有我重傷或瀕死你才會回來，為什麼非得搞到這種地步？」

　　「……我懂你的意思。但正因如此，你……」

　　「不，你不懂，或者就算你懂，對這件事情的理解，依然和我不同水平。」

　　「你這樣說太過分了！」

　　「好，如果你非要保證不可，我給你，Feel。但相對的，萬一有一天我出事，我也絕對不會告訴你。你願不願意用這個為條件，跟我交換保證？」

　　費爾席克抬頭看著威廉，一臉不知所措，他還在消化威廉的提議的言下之意。

　　而他的這份情緒，讓與他相望的威廉煩躁起來，原本還很雲淡風輕、保持自己步調的格禮浮家斥候，掩藏於心中的怒火逐漸張揚。

　　「只有我出事才能逼你回來，除此之外的其他平凡理由，想念你、想見你，都沒辦法讓你回到我身邊。假設我今天真的出事，假設死了呢？如果真的是死別，你回來有什麼用？為什麼不能因為活著的事情回來，非得是死去的理由？」格禮浮家的斥候隨著他的話語加重情緒起伏，帶著不想傷人卻又難掩鋒利的怒意。「如果你不讓我用健康威脅你，如果連這個鐵定能讓你回來的方法都不能用，那麼有一天，我出事了，我不會讓你知道。」

　　費爾席克無法開口回話，抓著被單的那隻手越纏越緊，將淺色被單拉出波紋般的皺褶。他已經沒有心緒分神顧及，其實威廉明和依莎貝拉都注意到他的混亂，他依然看著威廉，眼神充滿驚嚇，像是用盡全身力氣隱忍著什麼，身體微微發抖。

　　依莎貝拉狠狠瞪了哥哥一眼，然後起身，離開格禮浮男主人的房間。如果不是顧及費爾席克，她一定當場攻擊自己的哥哥。

　　房門關上的聲音像是拍響費爾席克的反應，他這才回過神，把威廉從床上拉起，然後動作粗魯的企圖將這位與自己身材相仿的灰髮斥候也推出房間。威廉並沒有讓他得逞，而是反身抱著他，他越施力想推開，威廉就抱得越緊。

　　察覺到威廉不願離開的意圖，費爾席克更慌張，重複不斷把威廉推離自己，動作逐漸暴力。他始終保持低垂著頭的姿勢，好讓瀏海掩蓋表情，沒想到卻被威廉牢實按在胸前。接觸到威廉的體溫，他一個哽咽，甩開威廉，威廉朝他伸臂多少次，他就固執的揮開多少次。

　　「Feel。」

　　接著這聲叫喚之後又是清脆的巴掌聲，威廉沒有閃。格禮浮家的斥候最好不知道自己那番話有多狠，才會讓費爾席克如此這般啞口無言。美麗的黑髮斥候一對湛藍色瞳孔傷痕累累的望著他，比誰都倔強，比誰都不肯服輸。

　　「你滾！」

　　費爾席克帶著無法掩飾的顫音怒吼，身體微微發抖，眼淚湧出眼眶。見威廉還待在原地不動，他怒不可遏的雙臂一推，讓威廉蹌踉數步，張嘴還想趕人，竟發現自己已哽咽到如失語一般，喪失言語能力。

　　威廉明嘆口氣，沒道歉，將脖子上戴著的羅嘉立歐摘下，想要戴到費爾席克身上，費爾席克卻退開不讓他碰觸，威廉只好擺到床旁的櫃頂，然後才走出房間。

　　他一出去，費爾席克立刻鎖門，威廉隔著門板可以感覺費爾席克無聲的哭了起來。


	5. Chapter 5

　　「你是故意的吧……」

　　格禮浮家的客廳，維若妮卡被趕到遊戲間去玩，奧爾露恩正擦著槍，而坐在沙發上冷眼望著兄長走來的依莎貝拉，一看見他就冷冷吐出這句。

　　「你一定猜到我會向費爾席克告狀，而且也料到我不曉得費爾席克有多在意那件事。」

　　「又如何？把事情說出來的是妳，選擇在妳身上喔，貝拉寶貝。」

　　「借刀殺人你倒很擅長……」

　　「那麼，妳覺得不讓他知道比較好？才不，妳遲早會告訴他。就算妳事前明白費爾席克異常敏感，還是會告訴他，頂多是私底下，避開我。」

　　依莎貝拉無言的瞪著兄長，威廉說的沒錯。即使一開始就曉得費爾席克會對威廉自殘的可能性有如此激烈的反應，幾經考量下格禮浮家的法師一樣會把曾經有過的對話轉述給費爾席克。

　　畢竟貝拉也同樣不安，她需要找人商量。

　　「為什麼我們非得被你吃得死死的不可呢……哥哥。」

　　到頭來卻是無論費爾席克或依莎貝拉，都無法有效抑止威廉明一些狠勁十足的發言。明明希望費爾席克能夠壓制威廉，收斂威廉的毒意，竟反讓威廉嚇阻了情人。威廉明的目的，應該是想藉由這次事件，讓費爾席克切身體會威廉的話意。他要費爾席克將一種可能放在心上，也就是萬一失去格禮浮家斥候的可能性。

　　「可是你做得太過火了，哥哥。未來會發生什麼意外的確難說，我也明白你想傳達人世無常、應該珍惜當下的道理。但你誇大事情的嚴重性，這已經是恐嚇。」

　　「我會向他賠罪，只不過在那之前我不希望他輕易忘掉這份恐懼。我可是無時無刻都將恐懼抱在心頭上喔，隨時會失去重要的人的恐懼。」威廉明為了不想自己的語氣太嚴肅，故意說得輕快，話尾揉了揉妹妹的金髮，寵溺地拍拍頭。他的眼神能夠讓貝拉理解自己也是被珍惜的人之一，威廉唯恐會失去的對象的名單裡，自己也有著一席之地。

　　「所以你才這麼早立遺囑嗎」──貝拉本想脫口問，但忍住，抬頭目送兄長往餐廳走。

　　「哎，我討厭他。」騙人的，但也是真的。依莎貝拉看向姊姊，比起自己，總是和威廉站在開拓最前線的奧爾露恩，難道一點也不曾為哥哥狠絕的個性苦惱？

　　「……想要反擊，就要能保護他。」露恩拆卸水晶長槍，保養槍管、擦拭機油：「如果不比他強，他很難捨棄保護者的身分，因為威廉在這方面是個自以為英雄的混蛋。」

　　貝拉意外的注視著姊姊：奧爾露恩作完所有槍枝保養程序，將水晶長槍組合回隨時可以使用的狀態，拉上保險擎，隨手撈過一把子彈。

　　「我去鐘乳洞練槍。」

　　「和米斯一塊？」

　　「嗯。」露恩回答的語氣頗平順，好像只是和普通隊友練功罷了。

　　「回來吃晚飯嗎？」

　　「應該不會……吧。」

　　「好，小心一點，別受傷囉。」


	6. Chapter 6

　　幾個小時後，威廉明用備份鑰匙進了房間，看見費爾席克果然已經在床上睡著。他關上門，帶上鎖，坐到床緣好好地凝睇情人：費爾席克用被子把自己圍起，並緊抱威廉的枕頭，那麼沒有安全感嗎──枕頭下面是威廉的睡袍，被捲成一團箍在胸膛與鼻前的位子。

　　他梳過費爾席克的瀏海，指尖碰觸費爾席克眼下微微的淡褐色眼圈。天生麗質的緣故黑眼圈並不明顯，但的確比分別前稍稍加深了些。

　　感覺到他的碰觸，費爾席克睜開眼睛，脫離睡眠的狀態。他恢復清醒的過程儘管並不激烈，卻似乎不很安穩。威廉明傾下身，開襟的領口一低，以安撫為目的抱住費爾席克，果不其然剛醒的克魯克斯家斥候，抓著他無法控制的發著抖。

　　努力想要遏止過度發達的淚腺，卻因為枉然而更無助，費爾席克埋在他胸前低聲嗚咽，不斷用肢體表達需要威廉的擁抱。威廉環著他，講究地包覆著他的肩和背，將他的臉按在懷裡，然後用被子把兩人一起蓋著。

　　「Feel跟小孩一樣愛做噩夢。」半開玩笑的語氣充滿寵溺，但完全沒有話語上的取笑之意。每次費爾席克在不安穩的狀態下入睡，幾乎都能保證會被夢魘糾纏，而身為枕邊人的威廉明當然也清楚這項特質，是故萬分溫柔地安撫黑髮斥候。雖然沒有太多實際上的言詞，倒是以動作給予費爾席克最需要的安全感。

　　過了好一會兒，費爾席克的嗚咽才稍微平靜，眼淚已經不掉、身體也不抖了，但情緒依然沮喪。威廉明擦著費爾席克的汗，摟在懷裡，輕輕地哄。

　　「是噩夢吧。夢見什麼？」

　　費爾席克抬頭望著，張嘴欲言，話未出口竟又眼眶泛紅，威廉清楚感覺懷裡的情人肩膀打顫，眼淚一滴滴的滑下臉頰。

　　「夢到你死掉了……」

　　短短六個字都難以清晰表達，威廉嘆口氣，沒特別猜到是夢見這個，但被告知的當下倒也不意外。他用涼爽的夏被將費爾席克包覆，把他當成小孩子一樣的裹起，靜靜地陪費爾席克直到他冷靜下來。

　　總算哭完的費爾席克繼續抓著威廉，同時也把懷裡威廉的睡袍攢得很緊。兩人安靜地沒有開口，他枕著威廉的胸，好半晌，才稍微翻面。

　　由於翻面的身體移動，威廉順勢將他拉起，把他拉到與自己視線水平同高。然後威廉吻上他，用舌頭打開他的唇瓣，在他嘴裡溫柔地探索每一個角落。費爾席克任憑威廉，沒什麼抵抗，並且讓威廉在舌吻結束後，拉低他襯衫領口，開始吻他的脖子。

　　濕濕滑滑的觸感，非常仔細，鎖骨和頸側都留下黏膩的口水。逐漸，威廉的舌離開原本的位子，並且越往下移，左手動作拆開襯衫鈕釦，將襯衫褪去，然後威廉讓他躺著，自己則仰起，一如以前兩人所習慣的步驟開始舔舐他上半身。舌尖經過胸前的時候，特別令費爾席克敏感，費爾席克知道自己很有感覺，但心中的沮喪感不減反增。

　　威廉明的吻順著雙胸之間，降至肚臍來到費爾席克的腰。從側腰一直往下腹的方向，費爾席克有一條左右對稱的肌肉線，這線條引領視覺更往下移，直到探至身為男人所有的慾望所在。威廉明不急著一路到底，他先親吻費爾席克的腰枝，每一寸肌膚都用舌頭舔遍，才用手指沾染口水，沿費爾席克的線條撫摸，越來越低。直到費爾席克發出聲音，他才停止動作，伸手去解費爾席克的褲頭。可以感覺最裡的地方能夠給予回應，往裡頭探，觸摸到某部分的時候，他聽到費爾席克喘了口氣。

　　「我……」

　　簡簡單單的一個字，有著生理上的興奮之意，卻也帶著哭音。威廉動作停了停，抬頭看他，費爾席克滿臉挫折，泫然欲泣的將情人推開。

　　「對不起，我現在沒辦法……」

　　威廉的表情卻不意外，也沒有生氣或受到傷害的感覺。他放棄原本的意圖，回到費爾席克臉龐的高度，湊近他，冷不防的發問。

　　「你的夢裡，我是自殘，或者別人動的手？」


	7. Chapter 7

　　或許問題太殘忍，費爾席克強忍的淚水再度潰堤。威廉把他按到肩膀上，嘆口氣，知道自己一開始就輸了。

　　明明是很討厭眼淚的男人。關於此，在過往情史中也算出名，女人們凡嘗試利用眼淚留住風流胚子的都吃過苦頭。如果有意向情報網路打探消息，關於格禮浮家斥候挑選女人的這件小細節絕對不會被漏掉。但，特別厭惡眼淚的灰髮斥候，事實上當遇到妹妹們，以及──自然是世上唯一──無可取代的情人時，防禦力往往和中了電擊或迴旋背刺的遊俠一樣，瞬間降到零點。

　　「對不起，是我不好。」

　　威廉嚐到無力感。他想問，到底他嘗試傳達給費爾席克的意思，費爾席克懂多少？一直哭，只會讓威廉心疼的想放棄。但是藉由過去的成長經歷，威廉根深柢固明白一則道理──那就是不可能有任何狀態會維持永恆，所有的物件都會成為過去。古希臘的哲人說過：沒有人能夠把腳放在同樣的河水裡兩次。

　　正因為這輩子道別、失去、離開的事物太多，而且無數「最後一次」發生時甚至不足以讓人察覺，威廉深刻體會把握當下的重要性。若總是過分樂觀的假定還有未來，還有下一次，所以把看重的事情暫且擱著……而不馬上行動，很可能就沒有以後。現在不把握，下一刻環境會變。

　　這般想法卻如同被擱在北冰洋海底，聲音低鳴，振波傳播出去，但無法乾淨穿透上方水層。威廉彷彿目睹被珍惜著的自己，也被同一個人放開手，加以承諾一個或許不會再有的明天作為彌補。承諾者對於不再有過的可能性渾然不覺……然後無負擔地離開。

　　如果我沒辦法在這裡等到你──如果我保不住自己，你會哭得多傷心？既然只是一個噩夢都能讓你哭著醒來，如果這是現實，你又會傷得多重。

　　威廉親吻他，很溫柔，一如寫情書的詩人，用鵝毛筆暈染深紫色筆尖，枕著帶厚度的信紙繾綣敘述。他細吻費爾席克的睫毛，無聲安撫，但無論費爾席克理解或沒能理解，結果依然不變──他一開始就輸，而且輸得徹底。

　　「聽我說，對不起，不是一直存心惹你哭。」

　　掉淚的黑髮斥候也不想要自己現在這個差勁表現，他也明白只知道哭泣有多卑鄙，可惜情緒積累到臨界點就沒有其他發洩管道。他埋在威廉身上，很努力地，拳頭縮緊，很努力地抑止淚腺。

　　「但只有那個保證不能給你，我得有一點堅持，Feel。我在想──唉，眼淚別又撲簌簌的掉。」威廉看著埋在他胸前、只露出半邊臉的費爾席克，目睹本來盡力控制的淚珠聽到他的話又潰堤，他只能將費爾席克攬得緊些，可惜再緊也不足以提供費爾席克所要求的安全感。

　　「只有這一點不答應你。我手上沒什麼牽制你的籌碼，Feel，唯一的籌碼是自己，所以我不該放棄能牽制你的最穩妥方法，否則就什麼都給你了。」灰髮斥候停了停，提口氣，深紅色的瞳孔透出一絲難以察覺的放鬆，但更多忐忑：「或許有一天為了見你，我又會把自己當手段，所以不會答應你的要求，對不起。不過你不是沒有選擇，你可以盡力維護、好讓我毫無把自己當手段的機會，你願意用所有可能保住我對不對。」

　　聽到最後一句問話，還哭泣著的黑髮斥候居然冷不防張口咬住情人的肩頭，很狠的，咬出血味，灰髮斥候眉頭一緊，酸痛陣陣。

　　嘴巴離開的時候，牙印清晰現在威廉帶刺青的皮膚上，一點點紅，黑髮斥候焦躁地把臉埋下去。

　　「……我知道你覺得我問廢話，我知道你生氣。」

　　但還是想聽你親口說對──威廉把下一句含在口裡，沒出聲，揉了揉費爾席克的頭髮，然後讓有點冰涼的觸感滑過他的脖子。費爾席克抬起臉，從原本的淚痕滿佈，到齜牙怨懟，再到現在單純中閃爍疑惑的清澈眼神，威廉的情緒也平靜了。

　　「這是早先從艾拉克暴力女酋長那弄來的巫術作品；有沒有聽過阿多尼斯死亡時候的紅玫瑰？維納斯用鮮血染出來的。」

　　美男子阿多尼斯狩獵時出了致命的意外。愛與美之女神維納斯感應到他的死亡，悲痛趕赴情人身邊，她的皮膚被石子磨破，血液滴在玫瑰上，將白色的花瓣染紅。那是關於何故玫瑰鮮豔如血的傳說。

　　視線微微一低，費爾席克注意到剛才冰涼的觸感是一條銀色項鍊，威廉仔細的戴到他脖子上。很簡單的銀鍊，沒有花紋、沒有嵌合，藏在費爾席克的衣領裡不至於達到裝飾效果，燈光下反射的光芒卻也顯示是精工的鉑金，即使自最正式的大禮服裡探出頭來，也不失禮。

　　墜子部分是打磨成三角形的頂級藍寶石，尼弗爾海姆。有別於被美譽為「世界樹種子」的親戚，費爾席克佩帶的是以日耳曼神話、冰與霧之國度命名的另一種類，因為分類上屬於稀有礦物，最常被貴族作為一流飾品材料，而有少數幾種魔法施用時需要該寶石如霧般的特性，封鎖光線和其他干擾咒語的元素，也因此，雖然價格昂貴，講究的場合並不鮮見尼弗爾海姆魔法輔助方面的活躍。

　　流傳在外的尼弗爾海姆並不多見。以大小而言，可想而知費爾席克脖子上的價格不斐，打磨成正三角形則更顯特殊。只不過，儘管知道以威廉的經濟能力要購買並單純做為禮物也不過分，威廉並不是個財大氣粗而利用奢華裝飾情人的人。

　　寶石附著著魔法，費爾席克清晰地感應到，他疑惑地抬頭望著威廉的雙眼，等待威廉與之說明。

　　「這和玫瑰有什麼關係？」

　　「這塊尼弗爾海姆裡的魔法，就叫做維納斯玫瑰。」威廉停了一下，將費爾席克攬在懷裡，藉此聆聽費爾席克的情緒，他希望費爾席克好好理解他的意思：「有一種法術，可以藉由特定魔法道具忠實呈現一個人的健康生死，這道魔法就叫做維納斯玫瑰。」

　　「……呈現你的嗎？」

　　費爾席克腦筋動得很快，發問的聲音透出驚訝，抱著他的威廉能夠感覺費爾席克眼睛都睜大了。

　　「嗯，是我的。」

　　「為什麼……」

　　「我不會跟你保證不拿自己的健康牽制你；但如果用這種方式能夠讓你安心，我可以妥協。藉由維納斯玫瑰，無論多遠你都能掌握我的狀況。」

　　「再遠都可以？」

　　「對，媒介有兩層，一層是我手上的戒指、第二層就是尼弗爾海姆。戒指與我的健康生死聯繫，並把狀況傳遞給尼弗爾海姆。只要尼弗爾海姆完整無缺，沒有裂痕或碎成兩半，那麼不管多遠你都能確信我安然無恙。」

　　威廉放開費爾席克，費爾席克這才從靠著威廉的姿勢稍微坐起，因威廉的話語而將注意力擺在威廉的戒指上。

　　「第一層媒介最重要，必須緊貼著我的肌膚，也只限於與肌膚接觸的時候有效。換句話說，如果我在脫下媒介的時候出事，尼弗爾海姆也不會發生任何異狀。為了讓咒語有意義，就得挑選能夠長時間佩戴的飾品。以不妨礙靈活行動為前提，耳環或項鍊都不是好選擇，再考慮到不能輕易摘下，我能想到的最合適的物品，就是與你的對戒。」

　　威廉說得有道理，除了睡覺或沐浴，威廉幾乎不曾摘下戒指，也因為明白威廉對於兩人感情的堅定看法，他更相信威廉不輕易摘下對戒的承諾，威廉想必也是嘗試如此表達。

　　「那麼，尼弗爾海姆呢？」

　　「第二層媒介的限制就小了，即使離開你身上也沒關係，畢竟咒語已經永久封印在寶石裡。如果你不喜歡，不一定要戴著，只要需要的時候觀察寶石的狀況，也是同樣的意思。」

　　「……誰說我不喜歡。」費爾席克伸掌包覆寶石，感受寶石澈涼的表面溫度，語氣有些埋怨。

　　「對不起，是我失言，你喜歡我送的任何禮物，我知道。」威廉露齒一笑，搔搔費爾席克的頭髮表達歉意與安撫。費爾席克接受他的道歉，臉埋到他身上，問句的態度明確。

　　「你說只要戴著對戒咒語就有效……所以不會輕易把戒指摘下來？」

　　「Feel，這是我跟你的對戒，即使沒有這層咒語，之前我也不常摘下不是嗎。」

　　「就算這樣你還是要答應我。睡在我身邊的話倒沒關係……除此之外，就連洗澡，我看不到的時候都要戴著。」

　　「嗯？可以是可以。」

　　「發誓給我聽。」

　　「我發誓不隨便讓戒指離手，Feel。」

　　費爾席克搖搖頭：「不是，句子要一模一樣，你發誓不會拔下來。」

　　「好，我發誓，除非你就在身邊而我要睡了，我都不會拔下戒指。」

　　獲得威廉的誓詞，這一路的安撫總算讓費爾席克有踏實的感覺。儘管不確定的地方還很多，好比威廉馬上拿得出項鍊，是否代表威廉在自己回來前已經計畫著整個事件，也因此更顯得威廉的確有拿健康威脅情人的念頭。但總括一切，他聽明白威廉的誠意，也明白威廉所要傳達的意圖，或許雙方都得各退一步。

　　「那麼，願意原諒我的一些作為了嗎。」

　　既然威廉先給妥協，也道了歉，費爾席克會接受並釋出善意。他微微一笑，湊到威廉身邊，主動以舌頭打開威廉的嘴。

　　「再回答我一個問題就原諒你……」

　　「嗯？你說。」

　　「告訴我，讓艾拉克小氣女酋長答應替你在項鍊上施展法術，她要求你什麼好處？」

　　「唔，是你或許會感冒的條件，但我保證沒有任何問題。」

　　「名人之屋嗎。」黑髮斥候聲音稍微低了點，不至於反應太大，他有想到。

　　「嗯。艾拉克近期有筆買賣，女酋長要求名人之屋給予低於平常的優惠，談成這件事情就是交換條件。」

　　從以前，女酋長就喜歡利用威廉的職業──立普圖衛首席咒師的席前特任。深受首席「信賴」的威廉，可以說是最能說服名人之屋接受條件的人選。

　　「怎樣的優惠？」

　　「和最近兩個月的雪地物資買賣有關，艾拉克打算收購一批火金石與冰絲團塊，以市價的五折購入。」

　　火金石和冰絲團塊都不是太難取得的物資，價格不高，可惜艾拉克的氣候無論如何不可能生產這兩種物品，僅能依靠與開拓民交易取得。

　　由於名人之屋掌握大陸最具規模的開拓資源，倉庫裡想必囤積足夠的兩種商品，以市價五折的價格販售出去雖然略低，倒也還在合理利潤範圍，艾拉克的要求並不過分。威廉或許需要向名人之屋相關業務的同事討個小小人情，以他的聲望來說不算困難。不過，既然是與艾拉克的交易，簽署同意書勢必經過西恩之手，據費爾席克所知，立普圖衛首席咒師對與艾拉克相關的事情向來不很友善。

　　「那隻死禿鷹呢？」還不到動怒或發怨的語氣，費爾席克詢問著。

　　「他剛開始臉很臭，後來同意了。所以我下個月要以咒師首席代表的身分，出差到鐵特拉協助遺跡考察。」

　　「做為答應的代價？」

　　「對，那一帶最近有通緝榜單上的殺人犯出沒，科茵福羅警備兵還沒抓到，因此雖然工作職責屬於文化部，還是決定派遣能夠應付的人。加上這次考察的目標是幾星期前地震震出的遺跡石縫，現場空間不大，派遣的人員有人數上的限制。」

　　能夠使用治癒法術的斥候本來就是野外考察的最佳人選，加之以對鐵特拉文化研究並非一無所知，又具備足夠的武力水準，以最低人數考量，威廉確實是很理想的選擇。

　　「來回僅一天，工作量也不大，不過團隊除我之外都是首席遊俠的手下，是比較棘手的地方。」

　　「好吧……」

　　作為咒師首席代表的身分出隊會有政治上的敏感處，倒也不算過分，威廉本來就聽令於西恩。

　　「現在肯原諒我了嗎？」

　　其實心裡還是在意女酋長利用威廉的身分跟名人之屋交涉；但看在威廉是為了他、西恩也沒有故意占便宜的分上，費爾席克決定不跟威廉計較，卻不代表他不會記仇，也不可能不向女酋長討個說法。

　　「嗯……那原諒你。」

　　還是有些事情要做，譬如搞清楚魔法有效範圍以及其來何自，有沒有副作用。只是這些不急著現在問清楚，費爾席克想，找時間去一趟艾拉克吧，等火之島的工作告一段落。

　　費爾席克主動吻上威廉，像要補償稍早因情緒而中斷的那件事，他欺近威廉，舌頭在威廉口中優游翻攪，一手伸到威廉衣裡撫摸他的肌理。兩人接吻的動作持續了一段時間，威廉對此很敏感，費爾席克熟悉威廉身體的每一分反應，要讓威廉最快進入狀況，沒有比濕黏的親吻更有效。

　　口中的交纏足夠後，潤澤的舌頭移向威廉的下巴，以緩慢的節奏一路向下，慢吞吞舔舐情人的喉結、鎖骨，費爾席克沿這條路線將威廉弄得濕答答的，才踱向胸膛，以舌間挑逗另外的重點。

　　於是威廉伸起一手，由後撫上費爾席克的腰。他的動作很輕，好比不經意的碰觸，既不是按、也不是貼，更像似有若無的滑動。因操使匕首而長繭的手掌熟知技巧，粗糙的滑過費爾席克的肌膚，卻彷彿電流顫動他的背脊。費爾席克倒抽一口氣，他的吸氣，讓威廉潤澤的胸膛忽感冰冷，那搔癢般的滋味威廉很享受，已經被掀起了。他的掌第二次碰上費爾席克的後腰，來回游移，撩撥卻又不肯給足，挑逗般的試探費爾席克的忍耐度。

　　費爾席克吸了幾口氣，停止在威廉胸前的動作，而將威廉空著的另一手帶到自己身下，一邊解開自己的褲頭。威廉伸向裡層，碰觸那個部位，一開始隔著布料撫摸，讓棉質的觸感磨擦費爾席克，似有溫度、似若無，一下子用力、一下子又帶過，雲淡風輕的刺激輕易使費爾席克累積焦慮，腰枝也隨著威廉的動作有了擺動。

　　費爾席克喜歡這件事，他閉上眼，欺在威廉身上，任憑快意一次次來襲，呻吟低低的露餡。威廉了解該怎麼做，不用太多摸索就能讓費爾席克進入狀況。慾望累積，如氣球般膨脹，費爾席克覺得自己硬挺得足夠濕潤的時候，威廉才真正將手伸進去。他身體興奮顫抖，輕輕叫了聲，然後聽到威廉的低笑。他半睜開眼，剛想抗議，威廉便以嘴含住他身下，後腰一道電流便這麼竄至頭頂，他全身用力，盡量克制住到口邊即將流瀉的聲音。

　　威廉並沒有因為他的反應饒過他，繼續以舌頭舔舐嘴中物，力道時大時小，靡靡纏黏。費爾席克不自覺的擺動，感覺身下的火燒到臉上，雙頰全染熱度。他心癢難耐，在心裡喃唸威廉的名字：是威廉在舔他，含他，撫摸他。威廉的手伸到他後面，他自然張開腿，讓威廉摸進裡頭，剛開始先探了探，然後深入更內部，溫柔地按壓翻攪，很有節奏的讓他習慣。喘息於是躁進，一陣一陣，隨著指頭越來越多，威廉對後面的刺激也越來越清晰，費爾席克意識到那地方一緊一縮，他重心靠在威廉肩上，無法明確施力。身前身後的快感麻痺著他的軀體，下方衝動粗漲得發疼，他曉得到極限了，意亂神迷地開口，咬字毫無準性。

　　「明……明……」

　　威廉停下動作，抽出舌頭，用手指作最後的刺激，費爾席克渾身一顫，白色的液體濺上威廉的胸膛，微微下滑些許。

　　一個人解放了，費爾席克腿軟，靠到威廉身上，花兩秒的時間重拾力氣，然後撐起身體滿足地吻上威廉，一手從威廉雙胸間的曲線往下摸，沾開自己的精液，伸入褲裡沾濕威廉下半身。他握到威廉的部分，隔著底褲也堅挺得厲害，他解開褲頭拉鍊，將之取出，雖然還不到完備的程度，卻已腫脹挺立。

　　「……我明明什麼都還沒做。」

　　「你呻吟的表情太煽情了……費爾席克。」句子其實稍微破碎，那是由於答話者無法抑止興奮。費爾席克張嘴欲反駁，就被威廉的掌所輕覆，威廉將他拉近自己，舔舐他的耳廓，他能清楚知道威廉的部分頂著他，越來越硬，他的手套弄，弄得兩人接觸的部分濕透，威廉手指又探進他後方。

　　費爾席克又得壓抑聲音，前面再度有反應，他移動軀體，騎到半躺在床上的男人身上。威廉的部分也脹得十分足夠，緊頂著他，卻不馬上進去，逗他似的停留在外繞圈打轉，讓他癢得無法忍受。費爾席克於是一手引導威廉，讓自己慢慢，一吋一吋把威廉的部分給含了進去。

　　「讓我抱你。」威廉對他伸展手臂，纏抱他的肩膀，等他入懷才開始動。忽淺忽深，忽快忽慢，他發現威廉還在腫脹，還在變大，自己的後面緊實包裹著，而威廉則不斷撞擊。他扭著腰，配合威廉迎合雙方接觸的部位，磨擦重點，威廉知道那個地方，那個輕易讓他血脈賁張的敏感處，威廉總能精準找到並且給予刺激，任憑他被快感淹沒。

　　兩人的吸吐交疊急速，都開始熱切，換氣的時候費爾席克感到缺氧般的痛苦，這使得他必須更用力喘息，激情卻不要命的還在累積。費爾席克緊抓威廉的肩膀，耳邊濕潤的聲音啪滋作響，身下進出的時候都還有液體流出，他頂著威廉的前面隨後方刺激完全挺了起來，每一秒都挺得比剛才還高。他們換了幾個姿勢，不變的是依然保持擁抱，威廉毫無極限地，一直突破他的高點，費爾席克激動得手腳痙攣，眼眶溢出眼淚。

　　他悶哼，想要抑止淫靡的呻吟，威廉的刺激卻使他完全使不上力，吶喊無節制的喊著，喊得滿室旖旎；這讓威廉更用力抱他，必須隨他的叫喊控制身下衝動，時候還沒到，還要再一下，威廉克制自己，強忍快意衝撞費爾席克。費爾席克不可置信，抓咬威廉，弄到威廉肩上都是殷紅的爪痕咬印，威廉卻還沒停下動作。

　　費爾席克低叫，下半身幾乎失去知覺，他精神高亢到無法忍受的程度，失控地掙扎著，指甲劃破威廉的肌膚，帶出血味。他能承受的歡愉已經到達極限，神智開始游離。像是有什麼爆炸，費爾席克全身緊繃，下方噴出濁白色的液體，由於達到高潮使他後方痙攣，威廉還在裡面的部分嚐到強烈的酥麻，進而挺入最深處。這激烈動作讓費爾席克拱起整個背，無法自已，等他反應過來才察覺身體裡一熱，知道威廉也高潮了。

　　才剛結束，費爾席克全身發軟癱在威廉旁邊，虛脫地喘著氣，渾身大汗。威廉也大喘，暗紅色的瞳孔迷離地望著他，伸掌梳理他濕透的瀏海，將他按向自己的胸膛。

　　「該怎麼解釋你的重要性。」

　　「……才不需要。」

　　威廉吻他，掠奪他的嘴唇，將上氣不接下氣的他吻得更無法呼吸。離開他唇邊的時候他覺得自己就要窒息，卻又張臂擁抱威廉，埋在威廉肩窩貪婪地吸取氧氣。威廉格格一笑，纏著他的雙肩將他翻了個身，其實是想移動到靠近枕頭的地方，誰知道，這翻身動作令得兩人還未分開之處有了磨擦，威廉在他體內的部分擦過某處，他瞳孔頓縮，明明早就沒力，卻立刻有反應。

　　「……既然如此，再來一次。」

　　「不要──」

　　「Feel，你明明就……」下面已經站了，費爾席克百口莫辯，瞪大眼睛看著威廉，而威廉留在他體內的下半身正一點一點進入狀況。

　　「等──」

　　「別擔心，就做到你連腰都直不起來，意亂神迷，只能抱著我喘息的程度就好了。」

　　費爾席克驚嚇地瞪著他的情人，無處可退，威廉明於是熟練地壓倒他，欺了上去。


	8. Chapter 8

　　費爾席克回立普圖衛所享用的第一餐，已經是第二天接近傍晚的下午。

　　完全脫序、不要命的放縱之後，費爾席克和威廉明倒頭就睡，坦蕩蕩一路睡過白天，直到貝拉都幫薇若妮卡準備好下午茶點心，威廉才懶洋洋打開臥房的門，溜到廚房偷渡新鮮草莓回房間當零嘴。

　　至於費爾席克睜開眼睛，又是兩個小時後的事情。威廉早就把一大盒草莓吃得精光，半顆不剩，餓肚子的費爾席克只好沖過澡、穿上威廉的衣服，擱下工作中的情人跑到客廳找依莎貝拉。

　　「今天晚餐不會太早，薇若的下午茶是蘭姆葡萄布丁搭配香草冰淇淋，你要不要也來一份？」

　　「我要！」

　　布丁國的國王雙眼一亮，本來還埋怨威廉的緣故才害他飢腸轆轆，這下子那種小事一點也不重要了。

　　「對了，哥哥呢？冰箱有一盒草莓不見了，但只吃草莓不會飽吧，你們昨天沒吃晚餐、今天也沒吃早餐和午餐。」

　　「他說他還好，不太餓，而且有工作沒完成，晚餐再叫他就行了。」費爾席克喜孜孜的跟著貝拉的腳步轉進廚房，看貝拉從冰箱下層拿出布丁、上層拿出冰淇淋，動作優雅地將兩者從盒中取出適量，以骨瓷甜點盤盛裝，並以果醬稍作裝飾。

　　貝拉將盤子放上托盤、附上甜點匙；費爾席克打算接過之後，就拿回房間窩在威廉身旁打擾情人工作。但貝拉沒有交給他，反而以輕快的腳步走到客廳，把甜點和匙勺擺上下午茶桌，沏起茶來。

　　感覺到貝拉想和他聊聊的意圖，費爾席克也無不可，幫自己和貝拉拉開椅子，順便將糖罐和熱鮮奶擺到兩人中間。

　　「這個嘛……先從結論講起好了：對不起，費爾席克。」

　　將伯爵茶從壺中倒出，適溫所沏的紅茶色澤漂亮，香氣逼人，貝拉的習慣是一顆糖，不加鮮奶。

　　「對不起？什麼事情？」費爾席克替杯內添加兩顆方糖，倒了點鮮奶，將之攪拌。

　　貝拉一對水汪汪的紫色眼睛凝視著費爾席克，觀察費爾席克眼底的疑惑：「真厲害，哥哥一個晚上就讓你釋懷了嗎？」

　　「嗯？妳在說……」黑髮斥候恍然：「……那件事啊。」

　　「對呀。對不起，我不曉得你會在意。不對，這樣說就太失禮了，你當然在意，我的意思是，我不曉得哥哥用健康威脅我提筆寫信的事情，會讓你反應激烈。」紫眼的女魔法師頓了頓，移動位子，從原本坐在費爾席克對面改移到他旁邊：「不過一個晚上你就看開了，哥哥到底怎麼做到？」

　　「我多少明白他的意思；雖然方法惡劣，我也有錯，一直找不到時間回來看他，所以就算扯平吧。」

　　「……你怎麼可能就這樣放過哥哥。」

　　「是還有些原因。」費爾席克嚥了嚥口水。他本來就打算告訴依莎貝拉項鍊的事，威廉對三位妹妹呵護至極，她們也相同程度回報唯一的哥哥，所以如果把項鍊的事情當成秘密，對貝拉等人未免太不公平。

　　費爾席克的手探入衣領內，取出尼弗爾海姆。威廉的襯衫低領居多，所以貝拉一開始就注意到費爾席克的新首飾，身為法師，自然也能感覺藍寶石上附著的魔力。

　　「我剛剛就想問了。即使贈送比尼弗爾海姆還昂貴的寶石，也不足以讓你原諒哥哥才對。那上面的能量是什麼？」

　　「妳聽過維納斯玫瑰嗎。」

　　貝拉紫色的雙眸閃過一道光芒，雙唇微開，點點頭。

　　「一種感知魔法，不管多遠都能感應指定對象的生死狀況。」

　　「嗯。威廉拜託艾拉克的女酋長夏曼幫忙，替這條項鍊附加維納斯玫瑰。」

　　貝拉整個人頓了一下，吞了吞口水，她已經聽懂費爾席克的意思，依然不可置信地確認：「指定對象是？」

　　「威廉。」

　　「然後把項鍊……」

　　「給了我。」費爾席克接下話，雙眼直視貝拉，以慎重的態度凝視她。

　　費爾席克很能體會兄妹間的情誼，更遑論格禮浮家特殊的成長背景造就更堅定的牽絆，費爾席克明白貝拉等人對於唯一的哥哥的看重，而他以情人的身分已經占據太多，如果他其實占據得更深，費爾席克認為自己有義務告知她們。

　　「是嗎……所以你才原諒他啊。」

　　貝拉望著他一段時間，消化費爾席克的那三個字，然後低下頭，聲音不太有精神。

　　「難怪之前跑到艾拉克去，那道魔法不是普通人能夠施展的。」

　　「……妳對維納斯的玫瑰了解很深嗎。」

　　費爾席克不認為自己所知算少，由於廣泛閱讀的習慣，加之以對於專業的責任，即使不懂使用、也極少有魔法費爾席克聽都沒聽過。如果費爾席克對某種魔法一無所知，他敢保證世界上九成九的人也不曾聽聞，但偏偏格禮浮家兩個人，都說得出這道魔法的名字、還明白其中細節。

　　「略略，因為是以前的老師留給哥哥的書裡寫的，老師還沒把書交給哥哥時，我也被允許翻閱前面的三個章節過。」

　　貝拉口中所說的老師，是威廉青少年時期所遇見的一位前輩，同時能夠使用治癒術與元素魔法，對於兩種領域的學問鑽研極深，是打下貝拉和威廉魔法基礎的啟蒙之師。離開威廉等人繼續雲遊四海之前，曾經把一本手抄書送給威廉，費爾席克瞥過幾次，裡面記載稀罕的法陣和咒術。

　　果然出自於此，也難怪威廉能夠取得。如此一來法術本身必定複雜，準備作業絕對不簡單。

　　「除此之外妳還知道什麼？」

　　「方法和道具已經忘光了，但既然是老師的書裡記載的魔法，一定需要滿足極高門檻的條件。利用尼弗爾海姆是個好主意，寶石的不透光與封鎖魔力進出的特性肯定被考慮進去，或許還是不可或缺的要素。」

　　光是尼弗爾海姆就不容易搞定。寶石的大小決定能夠容納的魔法量，內部紋理折射決定適合的魔法種類。要找到足以匹配維納斯玫瑰的尼弗爾海姆，不是運氣好、肯定就是費了很大一番功夫。

　　「……妳知道威廉從哪裡弄來這塊寶石嗎？」

　　貝拉靜靜的看著提問的他，一對紫色的眼睛看不太出情緒。

　　「你人在火之島的時候，大概是一個月前，哥哥請路尼茲提督吃飯。事後我才知道有位奧修元老院成員從本國買了一塊尼弗爾海姆，克拉數跟折射率都符合哥哥的需要。他讓路尼茲打點科茵福羅海關、蘇菲再替他聯絡市場，藉由這條管道攔截買下尼弗爾海姆。」

　　但是威廉沒有告訴貝拉，關於這塊寶石要作何用途──費爾席克從貝拉的表情讀出這番意思，他因此顯得愧疚。

　　「如果你還想知道，費爾席克：過去一個月哥哥也入了趟冰魔塔，取得女武神身上的魔法石；跟科特前往艾莫雷哲裝取聖魔水；到帕哈瑪的地下鐘乳洞採收神人之心原石。這些都不是家族任務需要去的地方，現在想想，都是為了維納斯玫瑰吧……除此之外也出過幾次兩、三天的遠門，每次回來都帶著奇怪的布袋或瓶罐。」

　　隨著這一段話，費爾席克不自覺的伸手握住項鍊，將之握在手心，心情複雜。

　　「對不起，貝拉。」

　　「……你還知道對不起！」

　　毫無預警，依莎貝拉拔身而站，直直湊向費爾席克，靠得很近很近。

　　「雖然歷任我都吃醋，從來沒有一個讓我忌妒成這樣！親人和情人不能比我當然知道，可是為什麼你有我沒有！」

　　費爾席克嚇了一跳，從愧對的情緒轉而訝異，沒想到條理分明說話著的貝拉瞬間就激動起來。他的發愣卻使貝拉咬牙切齒，頭頂上都浮現黑氣。

　　「不要發呆啦你──討厭死了！到底知不知道我多麼羨慕，費爾席克！」

　　格禮浮家的女魔法師齜牙咧嘴，整個人貼到費爾席克身上發怒，撈住項鍊的墜子磨牙般生氣，頭上黑氣濃到都要打雷了。

　　「嗯……對不起，所以我想一定得告訴妳們，我一直都覺得對不起妳們，所以有責任讓妳們知道項鍊的事。」

　　「哼，你知道有多對不起嗎，臭費爾席克，臭帝王，臭布丁鬼，臭哥哥跟屁蟲！羨慕死你又最討厭你了！為什麼哥哥把象徵他生命的東西給你，如果啊哥哥，如果他多少、也願意這麼大程度的對我們示弱……」

　　費爾席克苦笑，拍了拍整個湊在他身上亂發洩的依莎貝拉，少見的用哄妹妹的方式安撫貝拉的情緒。

　　不曉得是不是費爾席克的安撫，貝拉停下激動的抗議動作，頭低低的喃喃著。就貝拉的認知，威廉從來不會把自己的情況完整暴露在別人面前，對外或許是安全考量，對於家人則是不希望她們擔憂。但，威廉能依賴費爾席克，甚至願意、也捨得讓情人承受避免跟妹妹們分享的部分。

　　「那個英雄主義的哥哥把坦白給了你……所以你最討厭，他居然可以為你做出鋌而走險的決定，他明明最忌諱別人為他擔驚受怕……」

　　語句的最後透露出虛弱，費爾席克警覺，接著就感覺有什麼滴到他褲子上，他發現貝拉哭了。

　　「對不起。」費爾席克有一點急，依莎貝拉的哭泣讓他亂了陣步，幸好想法很清楚，能夠馬上付諸言詞：「我知道把項鍊給我威廉下了很大決心，我真的知道，完全能夠理解這不是他的顧慮會允許他做的冒險，我保證。」他停了一下，十分誠意，這對貝拉來說一定很重要：「但也就因為他給我，貝拉，我會毫不考慮的接下，就算這樣有多對不起妳和另外兩位妹妹。我很愛威廉，也需要他，如果要搶，就像現在項鍊只有一條，無論妳發多大的脾氣我都不會把項鍊讓出來。但相對的，我會給絕對替你們守護住威廉的承諾。」

　　最後一句告白讓依莎貝拉狠狠瞪著費爾席克。她的眼淚在眼眶裡打轉，努力克制不要潰堤。費爾席克說的話她都懂，也知道自己只是一時情緒失控，她從來就不討厭費爾席克，但又對於哥哥被搶走比想像中更多非常不甘心。

　　「我討厭你……討厭討厭你……」

　　「對不起，貝拉。」

　　「我討厭你……」

　　「真的對不起。」

　　「我最討厭你了……臭帝王──」

　　依莎貝拉嘩的一聲，整個人撲到他身上大哭。費爾席克張臂抱住，將金髮的女魔法師好好圈在懷裡，有節拍地撫背安慰，並且施放神聖光芒。一陣子後，依莎貝拉的哭泣從最初的發洩變得較為平穩，費爾席克卻知道複雜的情緒短時間內不會消去。他仔細的擁抱女魔法師，將女魔法師的頭靠在肩膀上，施以能夠包覆兩人的舒緩精神的法術，依莎貝拉的手指捏皺了他的襯衫，難過的在他懷裡不住顫抖。


	9. Chapter 9

　　「你回來啦？出房間前不是還說要回來打擾我工作，被什麼吸引注意力了。」

　　一打開門，威廉還坐在臥房的書桌前提筆寫字，但看了看書桌兩旁放置文件的檔案夾，可以明白離開的這兩個多小時威廉已經把工作完成九成左右。

　　「我剛好告一段落，要不要趁晚餐前出門走走？」

　　「嗯，都好。」

　　費爾席克的態度平靜，威廉有點意外。他張開手，迎接費爾席克走到他旁邊，這時灰髮斥候才發現，費爾席克穿著的那件他的襯衫有些水痕。

　　「怎麼啦？」

　　「貝拉哭了一陣子。」

　　「……怎麼了？」

　　比起第一句更慎重，威廉改變輕鬆的坐姿而在乎的望著費爾席克。

　　「嗯……我把項鍊的事情告訴她，也額外知道其他部分。」

　　「項鍊？」

　　「我是說尼弗爾海姆。」

　　「……什麼是其他部分？」

　　「很多。譬如你請路尼茲提督吃飯，從他那邊弄來尼弗爾海姆。」

　　「的確有這件事。」

　　「所以也替提督辦了事情吧？才賣人情給你。」

　　「他人很好，不是什麼大不了的任務，我請特特替我辦了。」

　　「到底是什麼？」

　　「前往裂開的土地蒐集電氣石碎片；帆船公會委託科茵福羅的案子。」

　　「就這麼簡單？」

　　「就這麼簡單。替提督辦妥委託，便換來購買上等的尼弗爾海姆的機會。與施展的魔法完全契合的寶石可遇不可求，既然剛好從蘇菲那查到一塊，就要盡快搶下。與之相比，路尼茲提督的要求完全小菜一碟。」

　　「另外你去了冰魔塔、艾莫雷哲和鐘乳洞。以及幾個貝拉也不知道的地方吧。」

　　「女武神魔法石、聖魔水、神人之心原石、薔薇輝石、液化結晶、洛托拉特，其中幾樣不太好搞定，但我並沒有讓自己遇險，費爾席克。」

　　費爾席克有點挫折，嘆口氣：「我告訴貝拉項鍊的用處，一開始她還很冷靜，但仔細想想，理所當然乍聽很難讓人接受。」

　　威廉愣了一下，沒馬上應答，消化著這則資訊背後掩藏的情緒。

　　「我把項鍊交給你的時候，你就有打算向她坦承，對不對。」

　　「嗯，不然會更對不起貝拉，所以要講。」費爾席克湊到威廉身邊撒嬌：「你一定要把戒指帶著，假使有一天發生意外，我不想忍受情況不明。」

　　「我知道。」

　　「我愧對貝拉她們。但關於這點我不想也不會讓步……」

　　「我給你項鍊不是要你對任何人感到抱歉，費爾席克。」威廉親吻他的脖子：「我希望你安心，補缺你的遺憾。項鍊的作用在於告訴你我還好好的，而非帶來惡耗。我敢把項鍊給你，證明我會好好照顧自己，不好嗎？」

　　「嗯……你說的對。」

　　威廉正面的說法讓費爾席克進房間後第一次展露笑顏，伸臂環住威廉：「既然你把項鍊給我，我會對貝拉她們負責你。我會做到。」

　　「……負責？你答應嫁給我了？」

　　費爾席克的用詞讓威廉起了玩笑念頭，搔了搔情人的頭髮。

　　「喂，為什麼是我嫁給你。」

　　「難不成你娶我，但我覺得你比較適合嫁進來。」

　　「誰說的！而且是我說要對你負責！」

　　「法里諦家的維奧也說過對肯恩丹特負責，但再怎樣也會是肯恩丹特娶她，所以負責的人也可以嫁。」

　　「也可以就不是一定！」

　　「好吧好吧，總之求婚失敗……」

　　威廉明心情很好的勾起唇角，在費爾席克還想說話之前，用舌頭堵住他，來了一個很長的舌吻。

　　「所以什麼時候你才要答應求婚啊……我的小王子。」

　　「哼哼，有本事去搞革命，立法讓同性婚姻有效就隨便你啊，笨蛋。」

　　「那說好到時候是你嫁進來喔。」

　　費爾席克聽到這話一陣緊張，就怕威廉還真的辦到、搞得自己沒台階下，慌亂的反應讓威廉低低地溢出笑聲。費爾席克正想開口補救，威廉再一次吻上他，舌頭比剛才還頑固持久地抓著他不放。

　　「……唔，要窒息了啦……」

　　「別出去了，不如繼續昨天的事情，我們家不會那麼早開飯。」

　　「不──不行！我的腰還很痠！」

　　「那就用腰部不用出力的姿勢也可以，我高一點的話……」

　　「不要不要──」

　　「好，我想今天是可以的，就來試試看吧。」

　　「不不不不要威廉──」


End file.
